Narm Greyrunner
Narm Greyrunner was a pilot in Inferno Squadron, led by Maarek Stele and later Salle Darl. He was a latecomer to the squadron, replacing Petur Kien after the boy's death in the battle at Sigma. Narm eventually became leader of Flight Three. Background Narm Greyrunner grew up as a street beggar in a gang on Abregado. He lost his love Emilia in a blaster fight when he was fourteen. After Emilia died, he stayed in Candy’s gang, and just three months later met Captain Brimhill of the VSD Behest on his way to tour the Imperial garrison there. Narm met him in the pub, telling the elderly man of his dreams, and hopes for the future. His dream of flying through space, and fighting for the Empire, all poured out as he talked to him. The Captain was touched by the youth's energy, and spirit. He told him he’d make sure he that Narm got into the academy some day. Narm lived his life for three years after that, becoming one of Candy’s top lieutenants after Leon was killed. He got his revenge on the thugs that had killed Emilia. Narm attacked their hideout and slaughtered the thugs as they futilely tried to fight the ferocious attack. Only a week after that, two Imperial recruiters sought out Narm to take him to the Raithal Academy. Narm me them and accepted their offer. Then Narm spent his time learning, and training, to live as an Imperial officer, and pilot. He felt a loss upon finding that the Behest had been lost in combat against Rebel forces in the Outer Rim. All hands had been lost.Narm’s time at the academy was not exceptional. Though he did make some good friends, though only Raz Gidak got to serve with Narm past their academy times. He was not the greatest in his class, but he did graduate in the top ten percent. He was commissioned and served aboard the ISD Avenger in Chi Squadron. Serving on the Avenger with his friend Raz, they were ordered to destroy fleeing Rebel convoys, and one of the ships had Raz’s family onboard. Raz refused to fire and was arrested, but Narm obeyed the orders and destroyed the ship, to his great guilt. A couple days after, Raz escaped, killed three people and stole a shuttle. The inquiry said he died, but Narm knew that wasn’t true. At the Battle of Hoth, Narm shot at fleeing Rebel ships, and watched the Avenger get incapacitated. While the ship was out of action, Narm transferred over to the Adjucator, where he served with the fleet through the Battle of Endor. When the Adjucator surrendered, Narm landed on one of the escaping ships during the retreat. After the defeat at Endor, Narm was stricken with uncertainty. The Empire and Emperor meant nothing to him individually. Order, unity, and purpose gave him his sense of meaning. Narm would have to make his own way. Narm wouldn’t join the Rebels, and to him the Imperial factions weren’t much more than petty tyrants. It was as if he had been orphaned again. Everyone in his squadron was either dead, or far away, and he had no way to tell what happened to all his shipmates. The only person he had left was his older cousin Yondalla. He tracked her down, and joined her entourage, learning a side of the universe he had never been part of before. She was a con artist, opportunist, and a gambler, and a loyal family member. Aboard her ship, the Fire One, a modified corvette, Narm learned to gamble, con, and cheat. He learned the art of swordsmanship, and other kinds of fighting. It was some of the best training he’d had. After nearly a year of that, he made his way on his own, taking a small yacht out into the far reaches of space. Working casinos, and drifting with his new found free spirit, it seemed anything was possible. After about half a year, he met a beautiful young woman named Ellhaym Tier Welham. She was slightly taller than Narm, with light blue eyes, and her light brown hair usually worn back in a braid. A competitive spirit came over them, and they spent their first week trying to get the upper hand over the other. They found that a true closeness was developing between them, and a relationship formed. They quickly became lovers, and started traveling together. They worked well together, and their love grew. The universe was their for the taking, they just had to do some work for it. Narm changed for the better. He was happier, more free. He no longer craved orders, or the rigid military structure, as long as he could be with Elly, he was invincible, he welcomed each day. Then, almost seven months after they met, Elly was gunned down in a bar. It was a standard operation: she was playing, and he was supposed to watch her back in case someone pulled something. Narm failed. She was playing sabacc with a drunken New Republic soldier. After losing his paycheck, he took out a hidden blaster and shot Elly. Narm didn’t even see it until after it happened. The soldier panicked and ran out. Narm wanted revenge, he wanted vengeance on the man who had destroyed his life. Grabbing the few personal affections she carried, Narm stormed out of the bar, passing the emergency medics on his way out. He questioned and threatened everyone until he tracked down the Rebel soldier. Narm found him hiding in an alley, holding his head and crying. Narm had his heavy blaster in his hand. The man took one look at Narm, and dropped his own blaster. Narm had the blaster leveled at the soldier’s head, who begged, and pleaded for Narm not to kill him, but his cries fell on deaf ears. The crying man resigned himself to his fate, as Narm pulled the trigger. The new Narm died in that instant, as he watched the soldier’s body slump to the ground, and the smell of ozone to dissipate. He had gotten vengeance, but Narm still felt hollow inside. He left the planet on the Eternal Dream, and went to the arms of Yondalla to weep and mourn. He told her of his tale, and she quietly held him, and listened, he only true sign of compassion she had ever shown to her relative. He joined again with her entourage, and traveled space. It was then that he met Captain Jon Pilat leader, and founder of the Pilat mercenary corps, and owner of the Corillian Gunship Confiance. After awhile traveling with Yondalla, Narm heard of the struggle of the Intruder Wing. Since they had broken off from the Imperial Remnant in Minos Cluster, the faction had been struggling. With no real desire to stay with his cousin, yet no real desire to go back to the Empire he once served, he went with what he felt, and that was helping the Intruder Wing’s cause. He served aboard the ISD Terror, in Mu squadron. He remembered the sense of unity he had gotten from his old squadrons, and reveled in the feeling again. He served until the Terror was decommissioned, and his own commission ran out, though instead of signing back up, he went back out into the universe again, and joined Pilat’s mercenaries. He stayed with them for less than a year, filling his pockets with the spoils of being a mercenary. He left in good standing with Pilat, and made his way back to the Intruder Wing once again. Once back he was assigned to Lightning Squadron. He participated in different battles after the Intruder Wing merged with the New Imperium, and after the Battle of Mizar when word spread that all the fleets and organizations were merging. After the Altarin'Dakor struck, Narm got an offer from Maarek Stele to join Inferno Squadron and fill the slot left open by the loss of Petur Kien. Narm readily accepted, eager to take on new challenges, and served in Flight Three with Salle Darl. He survived the Battle of Varnus, during which more member of Inferno were lost, and stayed on after leadership of the squadron was given to Salle Darl. She made him leader of Flight Three, and he continued to serve in the restored Inferno Squadron, with upgraded ships and weapons, in the later stages of the war. Category:Characters